The boy and the Gore Magala
by Tachibana Kabuki
Summary: After his little village being destroy and meeting a mysteries man about a certain dragon, a few years later the teenage boy meets the dangerous dragon and. Takes care of it! But not only that it seems that dragon type monsters don't attack or hurt the boy could it be because of the purple dragon? Then why does his birthmark glows wen a dragon is near by. OC/Fem!Human Gore Magala
1. Chapter 1 the boy and it

**Author notes: Hello everyone this is my first Fanfic so I'm going to make this one short let me know how I'm doing so far**

 **As you already know this is a Monster Hunter Fanfic I haven't decided yet in what part of all the Monster Hunter game there is since I'm new in the whole Monster Hunter series so far now I'll stick with the only game I've played in the MH series and is MHU4 and by the way this is like a story so it won't be like the games and not to be rude if you don't like it then don't read I don't listen to people that talk shit about me but I do appreciate some tips and help on the way I wright**

 **I own nothing but the OC's**

 **Chapter 1: The boy and it**

 **12:00am**

 **In a small village**

* * *

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!" Multiple monsters roar echoed from the distance

"Damn it! Protect the young one and guide them to the Refuge we have to make less casualty as short as possible!" A Man who seems to be the leader of the village order every available warrior to protect their village from the horde of monsters

"Master how many monster are there?" Said a young hunter who uses a long sword "By the looks of it. It seems like a stamped of low class mont-" A dragon roar cut off what the young hunter was about to say.

"There's no doubt about It, that was a dragon's roar!" said the leader of the village "But sir we don't recognized that roar at all! Could it be that is a new species that we don't know of!" said the young hunter

"I'm not sure. But I'm eager to find out. All warriors prepare for battle tonight we will fight a horde of monsters and a dragon we might or might not survive this fight but defending our village and the children is our high priority now all scouts. LET'S GOOOO!" The leader yells making everyone feel more enthusiasm as they engage for battle and begin to slay a lot of monsters starting with the Jaggi ,Remobra, Velociprey and Bnahabra.

As the hunters were fighting a curious little boy is trying to look out of the barricaded window in the refuge but since he's just a mere child he doesn't have the require strength to remove it. "Damn it wont budge! I want to see the monsters!" The boy yells.

The boy has brown spiky hair while the tip of his hair are white and the top of his hair is black, green eyes and has a red birthmark below his left eye. The mark resemble a small red lightning thanks to that other children begin to make fun of his birthmark saying that it was some sort of tattoo or of his hair that he dyad his hair to gain attention. He's now 5 years old but his sense of adventure is beyond any adult and his interest on monster can outmatch anyone in his small village, the boy had a bit of a foul mouth since he had no parents or guardian to teach him or even raise him

"Ok, That's it! I'm sick and tired of you always trying to gain attention, Tachibana Kabuki I think is about time I teach you a-" The boy who seems 2 years older the Kabuki has cut off on what he was about to say by a Dragon roar that seems to be next to them

"That roar. . . It was a Rathalos and by the roar of its voice is a young adult. Damn it! If only I could have a closer look" Kabuki said out loud without knowing the consequences of his words

"If you want a closer look then" The older boy said as he grab Kabuki to his shoulder as if he was some sort of sack "Why don't you go out and see for yourself!" He finally said it as he throw Kabuki out of the Refuge and closed the door tight

"HEY! You can't do this to me! Do you want me to be monster food?!" Kabuki yelled as he begin to hit the door hard and without knowing attracting a Rathalos that was close by "Hey! This isn't funny anymore let me in-" "ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAR!" The Rathalos roared to catch Kabuki's attention. Kabuki turn around to see the Rathalos in front of him

"Ah, shit" he said as the Rathalos was face-to-face with Kabuki _literally,_ The Rathalos took a few smell on the boy, but the most weird part is that Kabuki wasn't scared at the Rathalos in fact he was staring at the Rathalos in the eyes and didn't felt like he was in danger he felt like this was normal as if he was not staring at an adult and not a bloodthirsty monster as the Rathalos stared at the boy for a few moments and then decided to leave the boy alone wen it saw the boy's birthmark glowing and left 'What. . . Just happened? Did the Rathalos just left without even leaving a scratch on me?' Kabuki begin to follow the Rathalos he didn't knew why he's so attracted to the way the Rathalos didn't seem that dangerous. As he finally stop his train of thoughts he looks around him to see many corpse from both humans and monsters." How pitiful creatures both humans and monsters" "Huh? Who's there?!" As Kabuki looked around to see a man in a heavy black coat with a purple fire in his back

"You better be prepare boy _she's_ coming and is not going to be pretty if I were you I would have start running away by now. This village will no longer exist in the map once _she_ gets here" The mysteries man said to Kabuki as he starts to walk away but then he stops" You better get strong kid you'll need all the strength you can get or you'll die weak without being able to do nothing on your pathetic life" And just like that he disappeared like the wind leaving an inspired Kabuki filled with inspiration, conviction and a strong desire on becoming a hunter


	2. Chapter 2: The first hunt

**I think I'm going to upload 2 chapter every week or more depends if I'm inspired to keep doing, this anyway here's chapter 2 of the series and I'll let you guys to tell me do this twice a week but short or once a week but long chapter, let me know at the reviews. But anyway here's the new chapter**

 **I don't own nothing but the OC's of this Fanfic**

* * *

 **Key:**

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

" **Monster voice"**

Sounds*

inner voice'

' **Monster-like-inner** voice

* * *

 **Chapter:2 First hunt**

 **In a city**

 **Evening**

* * *

"No" Said a man with that uses a charge blade. The said man is very duff thanks to his daily training and his job as a hunter he has a horizontal scar from his forehead to his left cheek ( **Similar to Zaraki Kenpachi from Bleach)** his skin is lightly dark and his hair length reach to the center of his back, his hair color is a dark brown close to being black haired, he looks to be a man on his late thirty, he wears a complete Tigrex armor which means that this man has been a hunter for a very long time.

11 years has passed since Kabuki met the mysterious man when he was 5 years old, the man gave Kabuki an inspiration on becoming a hunter but since he has no parents or guardians he was kicked out of the orphanage because of always sneaking at night to the wilds to see monsters more closer on their natural habitat, but he always managed on getting caught each time he goes back to the orphanage, but on a certain day one of the girls of the orphanage decide to follow Kabuki to the wilds only to get attack by a Jaggi and nearly get killed if it wasn't for Kabuki that appeared out of nowhere with a sword and shield he found on a human skeleton while he was exploring the wilderness. Since that incident all the kids in the orphanage began to distance themselves from Kabuki except for the girl he saved, she was very grateful to Kabuki, in fact for her he became a living hero. As time passed she was adopted by a noble family but before she left they made a promise to each but Kabuki can't seem to remember and since that day they never saw each other again. 3 days later the orphanage kicked Kabuki out, the only reason they didn't kicked him out sooner was because the girl that got adopted was very close to him and he was the only friend the girl had and the adults could see that she would always wear a smile when she was around him so they couldn't bear to see that girl's empty eyes that had already quit on life. But now that she's been adopted they don't have anymore reasons on having Kabuki on the orphanage.

Kabuki lived his life like a rat since the day the orphanage kicked him out, he always sneaked in the orphanage to steal some of their food, his sneaking ability improved a lot since he was kicked him out, not only that but his physical strength and speed as well. Believe it or not he can knock out an adult now without any efforts at all. And now 11 years have passed he's more stronger but for a hunter he's like rat, weak, but fast, and like a rat he steals stuff in order to survive the outside world, so now he's pretty famous in the thief world and he's pretty noticeable because of his unique hair color and birthmark, but that's for another time to explain right now he's begging at the Kenpachi looked alike to train him on being a hunter.

"Why Not? Why can't you take me as your disciple?! Can't you see I'm desperately wanting on being a hunter?! I don't care if your training is as dangerous as the rumors says!" Kabuki yelled at the Kenpachi looked alike Kabuki wants him to train him since he have heard rumors of him never taking anyone as his disciple since his training method are life threatening and is almost impossible to survive.

"If you know about my method of training is then leave kid, don't push your luck too much, why do you want to be a hunter so badly?" The man ask wanting to know why is this boy so desperate? Then his train of thoughts was interrupted by the boy in front of him glaring sharply at the Kenpachi looked a like

"Is something that happened to me a long time ago, a mysterious man showed up out of nowhere and told me that he could trust me on something but he said I needed to be a hunter not directly but as a code, I don't know why but I feel that I can trust his words when he said that to me so please, take me as your disciple!

". . ." he sight " Look kid I have heard rumors about a famous thief that is said that he is very fast and agile, he has a unique hair color and a birthmark and now that I take a good look on you, you meet those exact requirements" he said making the boy in front of him jumped a bit knowing that he's that thief but before the man could said something Kabuki spoke first" Hey! I have to steal in order to survive! You don't understand since your not in my place! Kicked out of the orphanage force to steal in order to survive I never ask ask for this kind of life!" Kabuki shouted

"Nor did I ask if you were the famous thief" the man simply said

"Eh?" That's the only thing Kabuki could said

The man grinned "Who would have thought that the rumored thief was just a kid in his teens but has a recorded of not being caught because of his immense speed." The man's grin wen even wider "Fine kid I'll take you as my disciple"

Kabuki look up to the man's face with joy "Really!?"

"Yeah but a word of advice. _Try_ not to die in my training"

". . . Right I'll do my best" The man started walking Kabuki stood up and follow the man "Hey you never told me your name"

". . . Tetsuya. Aory Tetsuya and you?"

"Kabuki. Tachibana Kabuki"

And with that Kabuki and Tetsuya went around the city to get necessary item for them. Kabuki was fill with joy since Tetsuya took him as his disciple now Kabuki is one step closer on being a hunter, but all that joy went crashing down wen he remember one important factor. **T** **he legendary** **death training of Aory Tetsuya.** Kabuki was so caught in thoughts that he and Tetsuya are now inside an inn not just any inn an expensive inn that looks like only high ranked hunter can go.

"Today we rest, tomorrow we train, you better be ready cuz once you wake up we start"

"Understood I'll do my best"

"You better be cuz if you don't you'll die and we don't want that do we?"

"R-Right" Sweat drop as they go to the counter and ask for 2 rooms, as they reach to there prosper room the called it the day, if only Kabuki knew the danger he will be when he wakes up.

* * *

 **Unknown place**

 **Morning**

* * *

"Mhmm" Kabuki open one of his eyes because the sun was hitting his eye lids. But nothing is then waking up in the morning, fresh air, fresh grass, big trees to cover the sun. . . Wait, Grass?! Trees!? Kabuki's drowsiness vanish and now he's looking at the new area around him. His bed is laid in the middle of the forest surrounded by huge trees, on the side of his bed was some clothing and a complete set of leather armor and a hunter's knife **Sword and shield he found as a child)** and there was a letter attach to his shield.

" If you're reading this that means you're not dead your training is to go and slay a Great Jaggi and bring his head back to the inn there, you have 3 days to finish this training I left you a bag so you can carry things a fire pit to cook and 20 whetstones. if you don't finish in 3 days then I will consider you good as dead.

Good luck kid you'll need it.

Aory Tetsuya.

" . . . Well shit" That was all Kabuki could say and think but as soon he got out of his bed and put on the leather set and equip his sword and shield and begin to build a shelter under his bed.

 **3 Hours later**

Kabuki completed his little shelter since this isn't the first time he had made a shelter in fact this is his 3rd time made one. The first one was wen he was a child wen he always escape to the wilds he made a little shelter since he always go there. His second was wen he was living in the streets he made another shelter to block him from the rain and now this is his 3rd one but this one was more easier but at the same time difficult since he has to be very careful not to attract any other monsters since he's not ready to kill yet but now he is since he has not ate anything since morning now he's going to hunt so he can eat. But he didn't knew that something was watching him.

"Well I might as well get something to eat cuz damn am I hungry!" 'I better be careful here one wrong move and I'll pay the price' With that in mind he founds his target' Good, looks like it hasn't notice me, I'll just has to target it's neck first for an instant kill-"

 ***Sniff, sniff***

Kabuki froze in shock as he turned around slowly only to find his main target. The Great Jaggi. Kabuki and the GJaggi stare at each other for a few minutes and then Kabuki's prey heard and both the GJaggi and him instantly look at there prey and see that there prey notice them and now is trying to run away. The great Jaggi and Kabuki looked at each other again and at there fleeting prey several times until The GJaggi decided to run after its prey, Kabuki stared at the fleeting GJaggi and thought _why did the Great Jaggi ignored him and went after his prey. Prey. . . MY PREY!_

"Hey that's MY prey!" Kabuki rushed after the Great Jaggi, Kabuki finally went rushing at the Great Jaggi only to find himself that he is almost as fast like the GJaggi only that he's like 10 steps behind it which it makes him angry cuz he fells like a quote he read a long time ago.

'I'm so close but, yet so far away' he thought as he extend his hand to reach the GJaggi's tail but couldn't reach. The GJaggi continued it's hunt but since Kabuki isn't used to run this much he got tired but still kept running. 'I have to keep going but I'm too tired and too hungry to keep running if only I could-!' Kabuki thought of a good idea he grab his sword and throw it to the GJaggi's right leg and fell. 'ALL RIGHT!' he mentally shouted he then took out his sword out of the GJaggi's right leg and continued running at his prey and throw his sword at his prey and meet the same results like the GJaggi, as he rush over and took his sword out of the leg of his prey and cut of his prey's head off cleanly.

"*Huff, huff* Damn! I *haa* Have never *Huff* Run this much before- oh wait I did once-"

 **"*Grrrrrrr!*"**

"It's right behind me isn't it" he said to himself. Kabuki slowly turned around to see the GJaggi looking at him angry.

 **"Roooooooaaaaaaaaarrrrrr!"** The GJaggi roar so loud that Kabuki's left ear bleed a bit.

"And I'm screwed aren't I" The GJaggi rushed toward Kabuki but Kabuki dodge rolled to the right and dodge the GJaggi head-butt. While trying to slow down, Kabuki took the chance to take some raw meat so he can cook it later. He was able to take 3 raw meat out of the fresh corpse of him prey, just to dodge another attack from the GJaggi. Since Kabuki is tired from the running and hungry, he had no choice but to run away from the GJaggi. Only to find that he was surrounded by normal Jaggi and Jaggia.

"Now I understand why Tetsuya doesn't have any student"

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the inn**

 **with Tetsuya**

* * *

"*ACHOOOOO!*"

"You alright Tetsuya?" Said a dark-skinned and very bulked and bold man who wields a long sword

"Yeah I'm fine maybe someone is talking behind my back" Said Tetsuya with an emotionless face

"Oh! Who would even try to think about you? Darling" Said a woman with brown hair and with a very develop body who uses a light bow gun

"Hey, give him a break, I heard he took another person as his disciple he must be worry about that person's progress" Said man with white hair and glasses who wields a heavy bowgun.

"No way did he really took another person to there grave?! He or she is ratter brave or extremely stupid to take Tetsuya as a master" Said the youngest looking man who seems to be in his lates teens with red hair and wield dual blades

"Maybe, maybe not but who knows maybe that person turns out to be a lot better then you which I truly hope for" Said a blue-haired girl who also wears glasses and wields a bow

"Do you honestly believe that, that person will survive? This is Tetsuya's training method we're talking about" Said arrogantly a little girl **(*Cough, cough *LOLI*cough, cough*)** with black hair who wields a Great Sword

"Hey! Lilith stop being so negative against the Tetsuya's new student even if we haven't meet him before" Said a man with black hair, his hair cover his left eye and wields a Switch Axe.

The now named Lilith said "Can't a girl have fun for once? Saku"

The now named Saku said "It dependes who you make fun of little bitch"

"Asshole!"

"Flat chest!"

"Homo!"

A little sparks appeared between there gazes of each other while growling at each other

"C'mon guys can you knock it off, you'll make Tetsuya uncomfortable" Said the white haired man

Both Saku and Lilith yell at the same time "Sip it Four-eyes!"

"I-I was only trying to help" Said the white haired man

The blue haired girl approached the white haired man and said "Don't worry Kouta, I bet Tetsuya is just slightly worried about his new student so try to relax"

"T-Thanks Kyoka" Said the now named Kouta to the now new named Kyoka who simply nodded

"Seriously. How can you guys act like children on time like this? Right Bulk or should this beautiful gun of mine should teach you have to behave yourselves"

Saku and Lilith yell at the same time at the brown haired woman" I DON'T WANT TO HEARD THAT FROM A SADIST LIKE YOU!"

The now named Bulk said "C'mon guys stop it. Is not everyday that you'll see our leader so deep in thoughts that he can't heard us"

"Huh?" Everyone looked at Bulk and then at Tetsuya who was looking at the window

'I wonder how's the kid's doing. . . I hope my instinct weren't lying to me. I know that boy has some sort of hidden potential' Tetsuya took a deep breath and went to get his weapon

"Bulk, Sariah, Kouta, Kyoka, Hex, Saku and Lilith get your stuff were going hunting in an hour"

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Kabuki**

* * *

"DAMN IT!" He shouted. Kabuki is full or bruises cuts and blood not just his but of the Jaggi, Jaggia and the Great Jaggi too. Kabuki has killed more then 10 Jaggi and Jaggia witch means he already have killed 20 or more monsters and he's more tire then he ever was in his entire life. Panting like crazy Kabuki can feel that he's reaching his limit

'I have to get the hell out of here damn it!' Kabuki shouted mentally. He looks at his blade and sees that if he stays here for to long his sword will break if he doesn't use his Whetstone. Knowing that he has no way on killing the GJaggi and his only option is to run away, but each time he tries the Jaggi or Jaggia would push him back at the circle.

'Damn it the won't let me escape each time I try the Jaggi and Jaggia would jump and push me back or the use there tail to push me back! Can this can get any worst?!'

 ***Roar echoed from the distance***

Since Fate likes play with Kabuki. Kabuki and all the monsters around him look at the direction of the roar to there surprise it was a Rathian flying toward them and it seems like it wants to eat the Great Jaggi and the surrounding monsters

"I just had to ask!" Kabuki yells angrily of his own fucked up luck of his. Kabuki saw that all the monsters around him are completely stunned looking at the Rathian

that is above them and slowly descending. Kabuki notice that all the monsters around him are stunned at seeing the Rathian. 'Now could be my chance!' He mentally shouted as the Rathian descended completely, Kabuki is slowly trying to sneak his way out of this dangerous situation but something stop him.

 **"This human is emitting such a weird aura it feels exactly like the ancient people"** This made Kabuki stop and look around to find the source of the voice

"Who said that?!" he said while trying to find the owner of the voice. Before Kabuki could react the Rathian head was at the level of Kabuki's, now they were looking at each other eye to eye.

 **"Could it be that you can understand me?"** The voice said one more time as Kabuki now knows where it comes from. It was the Rathian, the Rathian was talking to Kabuki. On the other hand Kabuki was shock, here he was actually speaking to a monster, A MONSTER! He have heard of monsters being smart like it had human emotions but not to the point that it could speak human language. Kabuki still shock but unconsciously answered

"Y-yes I can understand you" He said unconsciously at the Rathian

 **"No way?! You do?!"** The Rathian said very surprised to see a human that can understand a monster and this time it's voice cleared up and it sounded like a young female. Kabuki's vision blurred a bit and heard his stomach roared at him ordering to be fed

'I need to leave!' "Um I kinda have to go somewhere else right now so bye" And with that Kabuki run to his camp site without looking back so he can finally eat something. Unknown to him a certain Rathian was looking forward on meeting again the young hunter in training

* * *

 **Camp site**

 **At night**

* * *

Kabuki now is using the fire pit that Tetsuya left with Kabuki, now he's finally cooking the raw meat he got from his prey wen he killed it

"*Sigh* This is going to be a long 3 days" He said tiredly as he finish cooking the raw meat into a Well-done Steak and ate it. He cook the last remaining meat into Well-done Steak and jumped to the bed. "Today was a weird and dangerous day" That was the last thing Kabuki said as he enters the dream world

 **Man this took longer than I thought it would take well anyway this was chapter 2 of the series let me know if you guys want me to do 2 chapter a week but there going to be short or 1 chapter a week but are going to be short not too short but short let me know in the Reviews. Oh I am planning on doing another Fanfic base on Prison school or Kangoku gakuen or how ever you want to call it and if you're going to ask if I'm going to put an OC then, yes and is going to be the same name as this one Tachibana Kabuki or my other name Kataku Shimoatsu. Well that's all for today, Bye**


	3. Chapter 3: The early but short awakening

**Sorry for the long wait I was waiting for the new Monster Hunter game to see the new monsters. I may or may not add the new monsters in this Fanfic since I'm still at the beginning of the game and I shall also add my own monsters, new amour and finally a new invention for an easy way to kill monsters. This Fanfic will be like an Anime so look forward to it. This chapter will be not so long and not so short so I'll try to make it longer since I am not use to write like this. I'm going to fix chapter 1 and 2 I might change it a bit to add some spice in it but since I don't have a beta reader I'll do my best not make any mistakes on the chapters. Anyway let's start with the new chapter.**

 **I own nothing but the OC's**

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

 **"Monster speaks"**

 **'Monster thoughts'**

 **"Spirit voice"**

* * *

 **Next Morning**

 **In the camping site**

* * *

The sun shines in Kabuki's eye lids and woke up

"Mmmmmmmm Morning already!"Kabuki said

"Ahhh my throat is completely dry, ugh I hate this feeling" Kabuki stated. He got out of his bed for a little stretch he looked at his surrounding just incase he was unconsciously moved to another location without noticing but he wasn't this time he was still in his camp site he cough twice just to get the dryness out and worked a little bit

"Agh! I think it got worse. Well anyway I better start my day and quick, I don't want to lose this test! As Kabuki said that he started to get ready but first he needed some supplies, so it was time for some scavenging the sooner he can kill the GJaggi the sooner he can go back home and be officially the disciple of the famous Tetsuya and while doing that he can do a little training and to stay a safe distance from any mortal danger since least be honest he's lucky to be alive right now if it wasn't for that weird Rathalos he met yesterday he would be Jaggi food by now

'Now that I think of it a Rathalos appearing here is very unusual since this averment are not on the favors of dragon-like monsters like a Rathalos. Unless someone or something force it to leave it's natural habitat, but what could it be?' Kabuki mentally said as he is trying to figure out what made the Rathalos from yesterday go to averment the completely opposite of there natural habitat. His thought were cut wen he heard his stomach growling at him begging to be feed

"I guess that can wait for another time for now, it is time for some hunting" Kabuki said as he leaves the camp site. Kabuki is set on not trying to find the GJaggi for now he should be focus on getting food and supplies for survival, so if he sees the GJaggi he will go to the other direction to avoid unnecessary action

* * *

 **Deep in the forest**

 **Mid-day**

* * *

Or so he thought

"You got to be kidding me!? Kabuki shouted at his current situation

Kabuki was searching normally for material so he can combine but each time he goes to one place the GJaggi was there so he moves to another zone and the GJaggi was there, the process continued repeatedly until the GJaggi notice him and now Kabuki is currently surrounded by Jaggi and Jaggia. . . Again. It would have seem that the GJaggi has a bit of a grudge on Kabuki and really wants him dead, but this time Kabuki was actually ready since last time he really tired and really hungry but this time he's not tire but he's a bit hungry but can take care of himself better now, all he has to do is to pay attention to the monster's fighting patterns and see the opening, all he had to do is wait for the opening to come

 **"Rrrrrrrr!"**

 **"Grrrrrrr!"**

Kabuki closed his eyes to concentrate on the monster's patterns and movements, Jaggi, Jaggia and the GJaggi seems to have different pattern wen there hunting. The Jaggi seems to have the attack and dodge pattern, the Jaggia seems to have the dodge and counter pattern and the GJaggi seems to have a random pattern which is going to be a pain in the ass.

 **"Raaaahhhhh!"**

The Jaggi wen to attack Kabuki but the attack was blocked by Kabuki's shield, while doing so his back is completely open so the other Jaggi toke the opportunity to attack, The Jaggi slashed with its claw on Kabuki's back, Kabuki tried to return the attack by slashing at the Jaggi but wasn't fast enough and the Jaggi dodge Kabuki's attack and the Jaggia took the opportunity and hit Kabuki in the back where his wound lies in which double the damage and pain.

"Aaaaahhhh! Damn it! That fucking hurts!" Kabuki yell really pissed off

Then the monsters started laughing which pissed Kabuki even more, Kabuki is so pissed off that he didn't notice that his birthmark and his blade are glowing a red and the blade has crimson red energy around it.

"That's it! You die today!"

Kabuki's strength and speed somehow improved, he rushed toward the Jaggi that slashed his back and killed it with one clean slice on the head, he turn his back and cut off the Jaggia's tail and kicked it away from the circle formation. Now that one Jaggi is dead and a Jaggia knocked out the circled formation has been destroy, And now is Kabuki's turn to attack.

"Not so tough now are ya!" Kabuki said with a smirk in his face

 **"Grrrrr!"** The GJaggi growled in annoyance

Kabuki rushed toward GJaggi and slice the GJaggi but before Kabuki could land the hit the GJaggi hide behind the Jaggia and Kabuki killed it.

"Hey! That's playing dirty! Sacrificing your allies!" Kabuki yelled at the GJaggi

'Not that it will understand me' Kabuki said mentally

Kabuki stepped back and regained his stance preparing his next attack while raising his sword, he's so focus on the GJaggi that he still hasn't noticed his birthmark and his blade are still glowing red. "5 Jaggi, 3 Jaggia and 1 GJaggi. And 3 Jaggi dead, good" Kabuki said glad that he made at least some progress on his situation

'I have to finish this quickly so I can go back to the city and prove myself as a survivor' Kabuki said mentally. He was about to make a move until a fireball make its presence first Kabuki and all the monsters in sight look at the direction where the fireball came from and saw a Gypceros flying towards them

'A Gypceros!? What is it doing in a cold blooded monster here on a cold rain forest when it clearly needs to go to a hot place like a Volcano, a Desert, etc. Clearly there's something going on with the monsters, for them to leave there natural habitat is unheard of' Kabuki mentally said trying to figure it out what's going on. First was the Rathian and now is the Gypceros?! Kabuki's train of thoughts was cut off as a weird sensation hit his like an arrow.

'W-What the hell is this? My entire body fells weird. It feels like I need to do something' Kabuki said mentally. Kabuki unconscious lifted his right hand as he aim his sword to the sky, that's where Kabuki finally realize his blade was glowing on a crimson energy but when he rise his blade to the sky the red energy around the blade grow longer and stronger to the point that his sword and shield fused and became a Katana. The Katana look to be as long as Kabuki's height the handle is black as night with purple diamonds on each sides, on the other hand the hand guard is crimson red, the shape of the hand guard was like a double 'W' on each side and finally the blade of the Katana is pitch black while in the middle looked like a flaming red and purple flames on both sides. The scabbard is also black and had like dragon designs on it and black wing on the right side and white wings on the left side.

"Wow, it's so beautiful" Kabuki said completely overwhelm by the swords beauty.

'I have never seen a blade so beautiful like this one. Wait! WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?! Aren't I suppose to freak out? This sword came out of nowhere! Well not exactly out of nowhere my sword and shield just fused and became like this. . . *Sigh* with all this crazy shit going on I simply don't care anymore' Kabuki said mentally as he took his new blade and went on his fighting stance

Kabuki rushed forward the GJaggi but ended up passing by the GJaggi and 20 feet away from it

"Woah! Too fast! Did the sword just made me a lot more faster!" Kabuki said as he's trying to stop running

Once again Kabuki rushed back to the GJaggi but this time he controlled his speed correctly.

"Well let's test my strength" Kabuki said as he swing his sword at the GJaggi, the sidestepped away from the blade but Kabuki manage to cut off its tail but not only that he also cut off multiple trees in front of him leaving a small open road to go.

". . . Oh my god" Kabuki said shock at seeing his destructive power that no teenager should have.

A moment passed and Kabuki was still staring at his destructive power, he snap out of his shock and turn his head to see the GJaggi. The GJaggi looked at Kabuki as Kabuki give him a smirk, that smirk was the GJaggi a child down its spine as it tried to run away only for it to stop and sees the Gypceros right in front of it

"Hehehe you have nowhere to run is time to die" Kabuki stated as his blade once again begins to glow its crimson red power but this time it was acting like a wind surrounding it.

Kabuki's birthmark once again begins to glow. Then suddenly a word pop in his head

 **"Say it, unleash the arc"** Kabuki suddenly heard a voice

Kabuki was trying to look for the owner of the voice but when he started to look for it his mind went blank his eyes also went blank

"Vermilion strike!" As Kabuki said calmly a huge crimson crescent moon like attack appeared killing both the Gypceros and the GJaggi but before the attack landed on the GJaggi Kabuki rushed in and decapitated it, took its head and step out away from the attack and the wee blown to pieces.

 **"Don't take this personal, I was just helping my master's test on becoming a hunter"** Kabuki said but it wasn't his voice but someone else's voice. A female voice to be exact.

 **"To be honest. My master is still not ready to wield my power yet, but he is ready to wield the blade, until he know who he truly is and knows my name, I will still burden within his soul"** The voice said.

The being who is still controlling Kabuki's body went back to the camp site.

* * *

 **Camp site**

 **Evening**

* * *

The being put the head of the GJaggi on the delivery box, wen the being did the GJaggi's head vanished from the box as it teleported to Tetsuya's house as prove that Kabuki finished his quest

 **"With this I can go back to rest"** The voice said as it goes to the bed as the life on Kabuki's eyes returns and his birthmark stop glowing

"Huh? What. . . Happened?" That's the last thing that Kabuki said as he fell asleep on the bed or more like he fell unconscious

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Unknown place**

* * *

"You know he could have defeated the GJaggi and the Gypceros by himself right?" Said a beast with white fur and red markings on it's face and body, It has 2 pare of horns on the top of it's head and below it's jaws but what's more noticeable was it's glowing red eyes with a slit on the middle of it and the fact that it doesn't have not just one tail but ten tails and on the tip of each tail is blue which goes well on it since mayor part of it fur is white.

"I know but I just got inpatient on how long is taking his on killing one GJaggi and when the Gypceros appeared I just couldn't take it anymore" The female voice said to the beast.

"Besides if I didn't do it you'll be the one to do it and you know full well that if you took over his body his entire soul would've break and if that happened the 3 of us would die!" The female voice said as she stood on the light and showed herself. She has a humanoid shape, she has a long black hair and purple eyes but her eyes are different from a normal human, in fact her eyes are the shape of a six sided star, she also as dot on the middle of her eyes but what's more noticeable is her 2 pare of wings on her back. She wears a celestial clothing that roman people use to wear on the olden days.

"Hey by the way where's the deity that sealed not just us but himself inside the boy's soul. Didn't he said that the reason he sealed himself here was to watch over us to make sure we don't escape?" Said the woman

"That lazy bastard is sleeping right now" Said the beast

"Some watch guard we have" The woman said sarcastically

"*Sigh* Do you think the kid would be ready for when 'it' awakens?"

"To be honest. No in this pace then no. But if something changes or makes him more aware of his true ability the he might have a chance to be more the ready" The woman said

"Hoo? Don't tell me that The angel of destruction has gotten soft on the boy? The beast said

"Don't get me wrong Beast! Once he gets strong I will be the one to take over his body, free myself and destroy this world with my bare hand! And since we're in this topic I would say that YOU"RE the one who's getting soft on the boy" The woman stated after she gave her light speech

The beast stood up inside its cage full of anger clearly shown on its face.

"Did you just call me SOFT?! If it weren't for this cage I would have destroyed you years ago" Stated the beast

"Now that's 'The Beast of Calamity' that I know and love" The dark angel said messing with it

"Spare me from your ridicules mind of yours Dark Angel" The beast said as it lays down to the floor once again

At that moment the Dark Angel notice her power were fading a bit.

"Oh my~ it would have seems that I used too much power when I was controlling the boy I guess I have to go back to sleep again until later, Beast" The Dark Angel said as she vanish

"Hmph!" 'Maybe she's right, I think I'm getting soft on the boy. . . Just a little tiny bit' The beast said mentally as it as well fell asleep

* * *

 **Ok that's it for the chapter again I'M SORRY for the late update is just I got very into playing God Eater Resurrection and kinda forgot about this. Anyways the next chapter will be posted on Wednesday I'll try my best on making each chapter longer until then bye**


	4. Chapter 4: Pirate

**And here's chapter 4 enjoy**

 **I own nothing but the OC's**

* * *

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

 **"Monsters/Dragonic Language"**

 **"Spirits"**

* * *

Hello there my name is Tachibana Kabuki I'm 16 years old and I'm now a hunter in training last time I was doing a training test from Tetsuya and it was to kill a Great Jaggi and deliver the head of the Great Jaggi to him as evidence that I has successfully completed the test I was about to go home but I didn't turn out the way I hope it would.

"Row you sticky maggots!" Exclaim a guard.

"I didn't think I a storm would've appeared today, what a turn of events right" another guard said to the other guard

"Yeah but the contractor said he wanted the goods in 3 or 4 days considering that this is a 2 days journey we might be getting there sooner then we might expected"

'How did I get myself into this!?' Kabuki thought as he continues rowing

As you can see when I was asleep these people kidnapped me and took me as a slave or so I think they did is been a day since I've been here yesterday the ship was going smoothly but now all of a sudden a storm appeared and now me and my fellow slaves are having a rough time rowing, ever since the event of my sword and shield emerge and became one(2 days ago) I've been having this dream about a place full of destruction and I the middle of that destruction I see a little girl with long black hair crying all be herself, but every time I try to get close to her I wake up and I find myself with tears on my face as well, it really bothers me every time I wake up I find myself with thinking if what I'm doing is right. Is becoming a hunter is what I really want? Or do I want to be more then just a hunter? . . . No. I do want to become a hunter I really do!

'Then I guess I just have to find a way to get out of he-' Kabuki was cut off of his thoughts when his birthmark begin to glow

Narrator: Kabuki's birthmark below his left eye glows for 2 reasons only: 1. A dragon type monster is nearby. 2 He's using his hidden power that he is not aware about yet.

 **"Rooooooaaaaarrrrrr!"** A dragon roar sound to be close by

"W-What was that!?"

I-I don't know!"

"Cou-Could it be a sea monster?!"

As to answer the other slave's question something landed on top of the ship. And Kabuki's birthmark begin to shine as Kabuki closed his left eye from the light that his mark is emitting.

'A Dragon? Wait! How do I know that?' Kabuki said mentally

 **"ROOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!"** The sea Dragon's roar

"Everyone RUN!" One of the guard said at the surface of the ship

"What do we do now?" Ask one of the scared slaves

"Isn't it obvious?! Abandon the ship!" Said another scared slave

"But we can't! We're all chain to the ship!"

Then The Sea Dragon tore a hole on the ship and saw the slaves. The Sea Dragon has small wings that would allow it to fly for short time period its scale is as blue like the ocean, it also has dragon like whiskers on its face, fin like claws and instead of having feet it has a tail on the tip has also a fin so it can has perfect balance on it's way of swing on the vast ocean.

"Oh my god! WE'RE SOOOOO DEAD!"

The Sea Dragon looked around and stared at Kabuki.

 **"So you're the one I've been sensing a day ago"** The dragon said by the sound of it's deep voice, this dragon is a male.

 **". . . ! Since when did Dragon are able to speak Human language?"** Said Kabuki unaware of himself speaking the another language that doesn't belong to humans.

 **". . . ! To think that there's a human able to speak our language. I must say I'm impressed"** The Dragon said impressed by Kabuki's language.

 **"Dragon language? What the hell are you talking about?"** Kabuki ask still not aware of him talking another language.

 **"It would have seem that you're not aware of yourself. Tell me child have you once stop and listen to yourself? You'll be surprise"** The Sea Dragon said with a smirk on its face.

 **"Huh? What do you-!"** Kabuki finally heard himself speaking for the first time. He was shocked at himself as he couldn't believe he can actually speak Dragonic language. Kabuki looked back at the other slaves and saw all of them with wide eyes.

"How long have I was speaking like that?" He ask at the other slaves.

"From the very beginning" One of the slaves barely answered to Kabuki.

 **"So. . . You're saying I know how to speak Dragon language without myself even knowing"** Kabuki ask to the Sea Dragon.

 **"Yeah pretty much explains it"** The Sea Dragon just said without caring in the world.

 **"Can I ask you a favor?"** Kabuki ask the Sea Dragon.

 **"Hmm? And what would it be?"** The Sea Dragon ask

 **"Can you get all of us back to the main continent that we were a day ago?"** Kabuki ask the Sea Dragon while receiving a surprised look from it

 **"Oh, I see, so you want me to save the humans here?"** Ask the Sea Dragon

 **"Yes! I want to save them! These people were forcibly taken to slavery just like me, these people are inoce-"** Kabuki was cut off

 **"NO"**

 **"W-What?"**

 **"If you haven't notice I'm dragon not just any dragon a very hungry dragon and I'm here to eat you puny humans but for some reasons my entire body has been telling me to not to eat you so I'm going to devour the humans behind you"** Kabuki didn't have time to talkback as The Sea Dragon rushed inside and devour a few slaves but by doing that he broke the chains that bounded them to the now slowly sinking ship and freed Kabuki and the remaining slaves

"Everyone RUN! Kabuki yelled at them.

The remaining slaves were running straight to the emergency boat and left well some of them escape successfully while the other were ether devoured or the Sea Dragon destroyed there boat with its tail. Kabuki on the other hand stayed on the sinking ship to find his weapons and armor.

Kabuki is now running to the captains room to see if his belongings are there. Only to dodge a sword slash.

"Whoah! What the hell!' Kabuki shouted.

"You're here for your stuff huh kid" Said the man that seems to be the Captain of the ship

"Damn straight I want my stuff back! Now give it back to me!" Yelled Kabuki unaware that he accidently attracted the Sea Dragon.

"Why do you need them for kid? We're both gonna die anyway" Said the Captain

"There's no way I'm going to die without fight! I finally completed Tetsuya's test! There's no way I'll die without becoming a Hunter!" Kabuki said

"Why do you want to become a Hunter so badly kid?" Ask the Captain.

". . . Because something is waiting for me" Answered Kabuki

"What?" Said the Captain confused

"There's something waiting for me I don't know what it is but I know is waiting for me, and the fastest way to go to it is by becoming a Hunter! And I refuse to die until I find the thing waiting for me!" Kabuki said to the Captain

The Captain was surprised by the boy's determination on becoming a Hunter. The Captain lowered his head.

"Your stuff is on the treasure chest over there" The Captain simply said. Kabuki understood what he meant and went to the chest, he opened the chest, got his stuff, he quickly changed onto his armor and took his Katana, now he is ready for some ass kicking.

 **"I must say. I never knew you would actually wait for me to get ready to fight you"** Kabuki said to the Sea Dragon as he opens the door and sees the Sea Dragon waiting for him.

 **"If I took you by surprise then it wouldn't be fun"** Said the Sea Dragon as he looks at Kabuki.

 **"I see. Then let's get this show on the road!"** Kabuki shouted with a grin showed on his face

 **"Grrrrrraaaaaahhhh!"** The Sea Dragon roared at Kabuki, as Kabuki took out his blade out of its scabbard.

The Sea Dragon rushed at Kabuki as Kabuki dodge its rush attack and the Sea Dragon went to the water again. The Ship slowly sinking Kabuki is now on a race against time. The Sea Dragon pop out from the sea and launch a claw attack at Kabuki. Kabuki dodge the attack and counter it by slashing the arm, a deep wound was shown but not enough for the arm to be cut off. The Sea Dragon roared in pain from the attack.

 **"What kind of blade is that?! To be able to cut my scales so easily is unheard of!"** Said the pissed off Sea Dragon

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Deep within the Soul of Kabuki**

* * *

"The boy is doing quite well fighting that Sea Dragon! I'm very impressed! Not so long ago he was having trouble fighting a Great Jaggi but now he's doing a lot better then before, I wonder what made him like this?" Ask the Dark Angel

"Maybe was because of your influence" Said the Beast

"What do you mean?" Ask the Dark Angel

"When you possessed the Kid's body maybe it took some of your power unconsciously" Stated the Beast of Calamity

"So you're saying he got a lot stronger thanks to me?" The Dark Angel said with a smirk on her face

"Tsk! Don't get to carried away Dark Angel! We are suppose to take over the kid's body and get us out of this hell hole!" Said the Beast

"You want to get out of here? I'm kinda starting to like the kid" Said the Dark Angel as she only got a growl from it

"I'm kidding, don't worry about it Ten Tails we WILL get out of here eventually I mean, someone will eventually will want to figure it out why does a kid like him has so much power and when they do, we will be finally free!" Exclaimed the Dark Angel.

"You do know that if we stay here too long our powers will be part of the Kid's Souls and if that were to happen the when the day comes and finally get out of the Kid's Soul then he WILL die, since we're technically ripping off some part of his soul out" Said the Ten Tail Beast

The Dark Angel's smirk vanished completely she was actually saying the truth when she said she kinda like Kabuki of course she won't say that to the Ten Tails.

"Yeah. . . I know" She said with a small hint of sadness in her voice

* * *

 **Back to the fight**

 **Half Sunken ship**

* * *

The Sea Dragon is now badly wounded by the fight, Kabuki as well he now has a dislocated left arm which he can barely move it a lot of part of his armor are gone he has cuts and bruises all over his body he could barely stand

 **"I didn't think you could actually pushed me this far, I'm impressed"** Said the Sea Dragon

 **"Neither did I. To think I was able to keep this long fighting you even though I'm still a Hunter in training"** Kabuki said while panting

'Damn it! I can't move my arm at all! There's something I can do!' Kabuki said mentally as he is desperate to win this fight

 **'Damn it! To think that this human child can do me this much damage, not once in my 300 years of life have I ever fought with a human like this kid I have to end this quickly'** Said the Sea Dragon mentally as is trying to see an opening on Kabuki.

The two of them remained quiet and they both stared at each other as the rain hits Kabuki in the eyes and he slip a bit on his footing.

 **'NOW!'** The Sea Dragon strike a tail smash at Kabuki and the force of the attack send Kabuki flying like REALLY Far away to the point that the Sea Dragon could no longer see him. Usually the Sea Dragon would have gone behind its prey so it can eat it but his wounds showed it that searching for Kabuki could wait as The Sea Dragon begins to dive back to its underwater cave

* * *

 **Meanwhile back with Kabuki**

* * *

Kabuki is now floating on the water unconscious in the middle of the sea usually sharks would have been eating him right now but for some reason all the sharks are staying away from Kabuki. Kabuki may be unconscious but he's right now holding tightly at his sword not letting it go. Time seems to past as a very large Ship gets near Kabuki and stops right next to Kabuki and takes Kabuki on to the Ship.

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

'Ugh, I fell like a Great Jaggi run over me, damn it my body hurts' Kabuki mentally said.

As Kabuki finally opened his eyes only to be greeted by a girl who was staring at him deep in his eyes. She moved away from him and left the cabin. Kabuki was about to stand up but his body was telling him the opposite, as Kabuki finally stood up the girl from before came back again but this time with a man. The man was quite tall he wears an eye patch on his right eye but his hair covers it and cross scar from below his left eye to cross to his nose, he has like a mix with leather and iron armor and long red cape. He also looks very intimidating and handsome at the same time.

"Who are you Kid?" Ask the Man giving Kabuki an intense glare

"My name is Tachibana Kabuki" Kabuki said a bit scared of the man in front of him

"Why were you unconscious last night?" Ask again the man still giving him the glare

"I-I was fighting a Sea Dragon that attack the ship I was in" Kabuki answered the man showing a bit of fear

"A Sea Dragon?!" The man said surprised by the boys answer

"Y-Yes!"

"Tell me kid. Does the Sea Dragon you fought looked like this?" The man said as he shows a picture of the Sea Dragon he fought last night.

"Yes! That's the one! It hit me with its tail and send me flying unconscious to the sea!" Kabuki said with a bit of anger in his voice.

For a few moments the Man stared at Kabuki with wonder. This Boy here was fighting not just any Sea Dragon but an Ancient Sea Dragon which are said to be almost impossible to kill. To be honest the Man don't believe Kabuki's story at all.

"That fight was intense! That Sea Dragon almost got me. He might have destroyed some of my armor but I still got this" Kabuki said as he took out some of the Sea Dragon's scales.

"Those scales!" Said the man very surprised

"Yeah. These are the scales of the Sea Dragon I fought last night

At this point the man was very shock. He couldn't believe that a mere child fought the Ancient Sea Dragon all by himself and SURVIVED! This child is like a living hero for fishermen. The man snap out of him shock.

"Tell me kid, what's your status?" Ask the man

"Oh! I'm a Hunter in training" Kabuki said

"What!?" Said the man very surprised.

Usually Hunter in training are suppose to be with there masters and NOT be this strong. There has to be something in this kid that allows him to survive this long, like some sort of hidden power.

"Um anyway can I ask where am I?" Kabuki ask

"Hm? Oh, well you're aboard on my Ship, La Conquista" Said the man

"Wait! You mean the legendary Pirate, La Conquista!? Then that means" Kabuki said very shocked

"Yes. I'm the captain of this Pirate Ship, The name is Savan now welcome to my crew, Kid" Said the now named Savan

* * *

 **And that's it for chapter 4. The next chapter will be Saturday or Sunday. Bye**


	5. Annocement

**Hey guys, I'm here to say that I'll be back to upload chapters. Right now I won't be having as much time as I used to have so I'll try to upload once a week or more. To be honest I don't know when I'll be uploading a chapter but don't worry I won't abandon the Fanfic. The reason I don't have much time is because I moved in with my older sister and I'm taking care of her son in other words my nephew. My sister doesn't have a router so I'm using my phone's internet to upload the chapters, and that's where the trouble comes. My Phone's internet is extremely slow. So again I'll try to upload more chapters in the bear future, I'm working on the next chapter as we speak (Or read. You know what I meant) and I'm trying to make it longer than I usually do. And Again sorry if some of you were expecting this as a chapter but don't worry this story isn't dead since I'm storming with ideas for the story and the story just won't leave my head. Until then**


	6. Chapter 5: The rematch

**OK here to say that I'm back and I'll try to upload as much as I can. Here's Chapter 5 enjoy**

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

 **"Monsters/Draconic language"**

 **'Monsters thoughts/Draconic language thoughts'**

 _"Spirits"_

 _'Spirits thoughts'_

* * *

 **Day Unknown**

 **Place Unknown**

* * *

All I can hear in screaming. All I hear Unadulterated screaming coming everywhere around me, not only that. All I see is destruction with black flames all around the destruction that had occurred. There's a half destroyed what what's left of a temple that worship a god. As I walked by the remains of the temple I start to hear someone crying within the destruction as I reach to the source of the crying I see a girl wearing a black dress with some blood stains on it.

"Hey are you OK?" I shouted as I run towards her.

As I got near her I can see her long dark purple hair with her bag hair covering her face. She started calming down a bit and looked me in my eyes, I couldn't see her eyes but I can feel her looking at me with the feeling of lost and despair.

"Are you hurt? Are you in pain? Is there something wrong with you?" Kabuki ask desperate to know if the girl is in pain.

"Y-You are" As soon as she said those words the whole world started to tremble, pieces of the world falling apart while Kabuki started to panic while looking around, he looked back at the girl only to see her floating up to the sky. As she fly up to the sky she stared down at the world and sees other people rushing towards her with there weapons in hand.

"What's going on?!" Kabuki shouted very confused.

"Tch, so they decided to send the entire army to kill me, very well then, I will not show any mercy!" Said a very pissed off girl

As soon as she said that Kabuki begin to fall off the world and was swallowed by a black hole.

* * *

 **Real world**

 **Pirate Ship**

 **Kabuki's room**

* * *

"Aaaahhh!" Kabuki yelled his heart out as he woken up from his dream/nightmare he starts to pant heavily he looks around him and starts to calm down.

"It was just a dream, but it felt so real" Said Kabuki a bit panicked by the dream. "Ouch" Kabuki twitch by the sudden pain that came from his left hand, he looked down and saw no injuries. "Maybe it was a mosquito bite" As he said that he jumped out of his bed did his morning routine(By that I meant like brushing his teeth and putting his clothes and armor on. . . Well what was left of it) and went up to the deck, little did he know that the little pain from his left hand was the beginning of something bad, by bad I mean REALLY bad.

On the deck of the ship

Morning

"Alright kid, today I will be teaching you the art of stealth you should be grateful I'm personally teaching you not everyone gets to be my student" Said Savan intimidating

"But I never said I wanted to learn the art of stealth-" Said Kabuki but was cut off

"I don't care! You have huge potential and I won't let you waste that potential!" Scolded Savan at Kabuki.

"Nothing is gonna change your mind isn't there?" Kabuki ask but he knows the answer.

"NO! Now stop complaining and carry these barrels up to my cabin!" Savan order/yelled at Kabuki

"Aye,Captain" Kabuki said uncaring

Kabuki went to carry the barrel but couldn't lift it not even a budge.

"Wha! What the hell is on this thing?!" Ask/Shouted at Savan for answers

"Cannon balls" Savan said as if it was obvious

"Why do I have to carry a barrel full of cannon balls as stealth training material?" Kabuki said with a vein pop in his head

"For a time track course" Savan said while making Kabuki confused

"I don't get it?" Said Kabuki confused

"Stealth means silent speed, in other words you need to be fast and quiet, carrying that barrel is like a handicap to power up your speed, I want you to get to my cabin under a minute while carrying that barrel" Said Savan informing Kabuki

"WHAT?! Under a minute! This ship is way too big! Heck, even running to your cabin from here take 5 minutes to get there!" Yelled Kabuki at Savan

"Don't care just do it. If you don't finished this under a month, I'll fed you to the sharks and I'll also will be confiscating your sword" Said Savan as he walks away to his cabin leaving Kabuki with his jaws touching the floor.

"That. . . That bastard! I never wanted to do this training to begging with! And now he's threatening me to finish this under a month or else I'm fish food!" Said Kabuki angry that this training is a life and death matter, but then again, his life has always been like this.

". . . Well there's no use complaining about it" With that said Kabuki once more tried to lift the barrel only to fail

* * *

 **Evening**

* * *

"Is not USE!" Kabuki yelled while sitting on the floor.

All day Kabuki has been trying to carry the damn barrel but couldn't. He did lift it but as soon he took the first step drop the barrel to the floor because his fingers gave up on carrying the barrel. Of course he did that repeatedly but it was always the same results.

"All I wanted is to go back to Tetsuya so HE can continue to train ME! Not HIM!" Said Kabuki while raising his voice when he say 'HE' and 'HIM'.

"G-Good evening" Kabuki heard a pinch voice behind him

As Kabuki turned around he sees the girl from yesterday. She has a short length blond hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes she seems to be a 10 year old girl she wears a female child size of a leather armor and wields a sword and shield. Then Kabuki felt a bit of a pain in his chest like a piece of himself has been separated from him, just as sudden the pain came it vanished. Kabuki wondered what was that all about but he shrugged it off

"Hello there what's your name?" Ask Kabuki

"Um. M-My name is Aria I- I'm a-also a Hunter in tr-training" Said the now named Aria shyly

'In such a young age?' Thought Kabuki

"My name is Tachibana Kabuki as you already know I'm also a Hunter in training, is nice to meet ya' Aria" Kabuki said with a smile on his face

* * *

 **Inside Kabuki's soul**

* * *

"Hm? That girl. I feel an unusual power on her" Said the 10 tail Beast

"It seems that Kabuki is feeling the backlash of having that sword. I wonder why it took so long?" Ask the confuse Dark Angel

"The boy has an unusual high speed growth, and the battle with the water dragon boosted his growth tremendously" The Beast said to the Angel.

'Maybe I'm responsible for that. . . Or not since he has never have taken my power before. . . But then again the reason he has that birthmark that's below his left eye is because of me being in his soul then that means that some of my power are still domain somewhere in his soul in other words, here. Damn it I was careless' Thought The Beast as he starts to look around if he could see if some of it's power has been extracted from its body without it knowing, but couldn't see it or sense it and being inside a cage didn't help at all.

"To be honest I'm worried about the kid" The voice of the Dark Angel made the Beast snapped out of its train of thoughts and growled at the Angel

"What do you mean you're worried?! Once we get out of this prison we will destroy the entire world! Wasn't that the entire reason you wanted to get out of this place?! To turn the world into an everlasting darkness!" Shouted The Beast and the Dark Angel

"I do and I will! But I think I'll keep the kid alive. I'll be honest, I have taken a liking to the kid and his will to live and growth is really impressive. Not every human has the same will he does" Said the Angel of Darkness to the Beast of Calamity as she turn around so that the beast won't be able to look at her

"You. . . You're messing with me aren't you" Said with a face that says 'I'm not falling for that trick anymore'. As he said that the Angel begin to laught her ass off.

"What do you think of my acting skills Beast? I almost tricked you didn't I?" Ask the Dark Angel with a sadist expression

"If I was another being I would have felt for that but I have spend too much time here and I got to know you a lot better then other heavenly or demonic beings does" Said the 10 tail Beast.

"Well aren't you quite the listener" Said The Angel trying to pissed the Beast in which it totally worked.

"Enough of your nonsense Dark Angel! I have grown tired of your stupidity why don't you go somewhere else like bothering our 'Watchdog' or something" As he said that he feel asleep instantly.

"Maybe I'll take up to your offer 10 Tails" As she said that she flew to her next destination.

* * *

 **With Kabuki**

 **In the Deck**

 **Night time**

* * *

Right now Kabuki is eating food on the deck with some of the other members of the pirate crew, it was nice to see lively people there on the ship some were ether having fun while being drunk or having a friendly fight while also being drunk.

'Bunch of free spirit people, they're not what I expected from members of the legendary pirate ship'

"How's the training going on kid?" Ask Savan walking toward Kabuki knowing Kabuki's answer

"You called that training?! More like an impossible work job!" Yelled Kabuki

"You should be honored to be in this ship to beging with kid, do you know why this ship is legendary to beging with?" Ask Savan

"Huh? Isn't it because of you guys stealing ancient artifact, fighting powerful monsters and wanted criminals just for the reward?" Said Kabuki unsure of the question Savan ask to him

"WRONG!" Shouted Savan

"Well. . . Some part of what you said is true but, what makes this ship legendary is because this ship is actually a living being" Said Savan as Kabuki is staring at Savan with wonder

'Usually I would have said that he was crazy but, hey I can talk to dragons for god sake' Thought Kabuki

"La Conquista is a monster in a shape of a Ship, it can shift shape to any kind of ships in the world, but me and it likes this form" Informed Savan to Kabuki

"I don't get one thing. I understand that the ship is alive and all but, if it's a living ship then why does it let humans to live in it?" Ask Kabuki

"Oh, that's because it doesn't. The ship itself chooses the people it acknowledge and let him or her stay aboard it" Said Savan as Kabuki grunt as a response.

"I see that makes sense. . . But why did it let ME on board it?" Ask Kabuki

"That is what I want to know right now, What's so special about you that the ship acknowledges you? Is it that mark below your left eye? Or is the unique Hair Color you have? Which by the way, Why did you dyed your hair to that color?" Ask Savan as Kabuki have him a deep scowl as a response.

"Hey! Back off! This is my hair's natural colors!" Said Kabuki annoyed.

"Really?" Ask Savan

"Yeah! And I'm tire of people saying that I dyed it!" Said Kabuki

"Hey Captain!" Shouted one of the crew member who is clearly drunk. "Why don't you join us? It's been a long time since you have taken a break!"

"Hmph you maybe right my crew but a good captain must always be vigilant, must think first his crew then himself. But a short break wouldn't kill anyone" Said the Captain of La Conquista

"Just make sure you don't get drunk" Said Kabuki as he once again tries to pull up the barrel full of cannon balls

* * *

 **-2 Hours later-**

* * *

"He's dead drunk isn't he" Stated Kabuki with an annoyed look present in his face

Savan is now drunk chattering with his crew while telling a few jokes and a few make up adventure he claimed he had as a child. Who knew that such a scary looking person could actually act so childish. And VERY annoying

"Some great captain we have" Mumbled Kabuki as he took a step while carrying the barrel full of cannonball.

Kabuki had made progress on his 'training' he had taken 10 steps away from the previous spot

'At least I made some progress if I do say so my self' Thought Kabuki proud of his small progress

As time passed by it begins to rain but the pirate crew didn't move or didn't care since they are all dead drunk. All of a sudden he felt a killing intent from behind and turned around, and stared at the ocean for a while. He have felt that killing intent before, it felt familiar and he has an idea on who it belonged to and to confirmed him, Kabuki's birthmark started to glow

"Persistent bastard" Mumbled Kabuki as he adjust his sword on his waist ready for the unavoidable battle with the opponent he has yet to kill.

"Hey Kabs'! Why don'cha come here and drink with us, won't cha" Shouted the very manly looking but very childish attitude of the Captain of La Conquista.

"Hey Capt'. Get ready. . . Here it comes" As soon as those words were said the ship all of a sudden begin to rocked to side by side.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"I don't know!

"Hey guys look at the water!

"Just as I thought" Kabuki said as he already draw his blade ready for it

 **"You really don't like me do ya?"** Kabuki ask with his Draconic language present in his voice

 **"I knew you'll be able to sense me! Just as I am able to sense you"** Said a voice in Kabuki's head as the beast appeared out of the water. it was the Water Dragon from last time.

 **"I think is about time we settle this once and for all"** Kabuki said as he readied his sword to face the dragon once more

'I have to make sure I don't get hit by it's attack. My armor is still broken and I'm pretty sure if I take at least one hit I could die. That tail attack manage to dislocate my arm last time' Thought Kabuki as he rushed forward the water dragon

The sea monster saw Kabuki rushing forwards it throw a few swipes with its claw forward Kabuki's torso, Kabuki dodge it at the nick of time leaving only a small slash on his chest, he took a few step back to gain some distance between them.

'I have to think of something. Fighting that thing in the state I am would be suicide! One hit and I'm dead. Why does these things tend to happened to me?' As Kabuki finished his thoughts he once again rushed forward the water dragon once again to try to land a hit on it.

Kabuki has been on this type on this method of fighting. hit, dodge, retreat and repeat. And the Ancient Sea Dragon was getting very irritated.

 **"THAT'S ENOUGH!"** Roared the dragon very annoyed by Kabuki's constant method.

 **"What's wrong? I'm just getting started!"** Kabuki shouted as he got in his fighting stance as his birthmark glowed even more.

The Ancient Sea Dragon and the Hunter in training stared each other for a while as the cold rain (which appeared out of nowhere) embrace there body while Kabuki's birthmark glow purple all of a sudden, not that Kabuki noticed it since he's completely focus on the Sea Dragon. Kabuki was about to rush once again until something appear all of a sudden and landed near Kabuki.

'Do I seriously have shit for luck?!' Mentally shouted Kabuki as he sees the newcomer

The newcomer is a Dragon(No shit) but this dragon is very different compared to other. The scales o the Dragon is dark purple whit dark mist around it. For some reason Kabuki felt more safe around the purple dragon put he's not going to let his guard down

 **"Tch! Another one. Hey I thought it was only you and me! Did you thought that you couldn't win against me and called for some backup!"** Yelled Kabuki with anger present in his voice

 **'A human with the ability to talk our language?'**

 **"You're wrong! I made no call for any allies!"** Said the Water Dragon

'Damn it, this is bad. One monster was enough but two. I'm in a terrible situation-' That was all he could think as he was suddenly pulled on to the air by the purple dragon

The pirates (somehow) overcomed there drunk state and begins to fight back at the ancient water dragon

"Attack! Destroy that beast!" Shouted Savan

"H-Hey! Savan! Help me out here!" Kabuki shouted but he was already too high in the sky

'Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!' Kabuki mentally shouted as the purple dragon tightly grab him so that he won't fall and took him away from the pirate ship

'What is up with this world! It all started that stupid exam from Tetsuya, only to somehow I got kidnapped in my sleep, turn to a slave, fight an ancient water dragon, get found in the middle of the sea unconscious by pirates, fight the sea dragon once again and now a purple dragon is taking me away to God knows where!'

In the distance Kabuki saw an island. The island had many things but what stood out the most was a HUGE Tree on the middle of the island, is bigger than a volcano and a mountain combined

". . . Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

* * *

 **Ok. I know what you guys are saying. "What the fuck have you been?!" But I got a good excuse my computer broke and I'm using my phone to write this. And my second excuse is. . . The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild. That's all I can say. The game is very addictive. Anyway I need some ideas since at this point I might have forgotten the point of this story but I WILL NOT ABANDON IT. So guys give me some** **ideas. If you guys notice I might have put a lot of confusing part on this chapter. So I'll read it again and change a few things later. Tachibana Kabuki's out. See y'all on the next chapter. I still don't know when it will be. Bye**


End file.
